


A Little Dilemma

by EpicKiya722



Series: Craziness in the Wayne Manor [1]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Robin (2015), Batman: Bad Blood (2016), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Breaking Things, Bruce and Alfred are amused, Damian is nice, Damian is weird but precious, Dick is still affectionate, Duke is so done, Gen, Jason and Dick are just being big bros, Texting, The Batboys, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tim is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Tim suddenly finds himself the target of Damian's brotherly affections. And it freaks him out. Meanwhile, Dick is trying to get Duke to try on a new suit.(EDITED)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do somethin with texting, the Batboys, and humor. Here's the product.
> 
> I went back and replaced the pictures for those who might notice something different.

It was so weird. Like really weird.

And Tim... Tim didn't like it. It's been bothering him all day. Like for _**hours**_! He had to address someone about it.

* * *

_(12:43 PM)_

**Tim-ber: Jay, I have a problem!**

Jay: big bro Jay is listening!

**Tim-ber: Well... it's Damian...**

Jay: is he threatening you again?!

**Tim-ber: No...**

**Tim-ber: He's quite the opposite.**

**Tim-ber: He's more... affectionate... to me.**

Jay: ... unusual...

**Tim-ber: Very. He was actually civil to me this morning.**

Jay: really now? maybe he got bonked on the head or something.

**Tim-ber: Doubt it. This is Damian! Which makes the situation weirder!**

Jay: calm down Timmy! Look, I'll head over to where you are so we can talk, ok?

**Tim-ber: Okay.**

**Tim-ber: I'm in my room.**

Jay: on my way 

* * *

A few minutes later, Tim heard a knock on his door. He quickly went to it, sighing in relief when he saw it was Jason who indeed came as he said.

"Okay, let's talk, Tim-Tim."

The younger lead the other further into his room, closing the door behind them. Jason took his computer chair, spinning in it while Tim sat on his bed.

"Shoot away, Tim-ber. What's the issue with Damian now?", Jason asked, a little humor in his tone.

"As I mentioned to you earlier, Damian was being... **_civil_** to me. This morning he actually greeted me. And then he asked me _**nicely**_ to pass him the orange juice. After breakfast, he hugged me. Before Dick!"

He could still feel that hug.

"Fuck. Wow, that's weird.", Jason winced.

"He even told me to have a good day, Jason. No insults, no frowning. Nothing... bad at me. It was strange."

"Hm. Maybe he hit his head or something."

"Not Damian. A mere hit on the head wouldn't do that to him."

"Just a guess. However, I will help you get to the bottom of this. First, let's see if he acts the same way to you next time he sees you.", Jason suggested before taking another spin in the chair.

Tim shivered at the thought of Damian continuing to be **_that_** way to him.

It was chilling.

He hoped it was just a prank.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay - Jason  
> Tim-ber - Tim


	2. Chapter 2

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But---"

"I'm not putting that on, Dick."

"Have anyone seen... Gah!"

Damian had just wondered into the Batcave when Dick attached to him like superglue. The older was clenching something in one of his hands, arms around the younger. Duke was standing there, hands on his hips and his eyes rolling at the childish display of the oldest boy. 

"Dick, get off of Damian."

"Dami, Duke is being cruel to me.", the acrobat whined, sparing a pout at Duke.

"Grayson, I'm sure Thomas has a good reason as to why he's saying no to whatever you want.", Damian sighed. He removed Dick off his shoulders.

"Leather. Anyways, you were asking something before. What is it?", Duke asked, moving to a nearby bench.

"I'm looking for Drake. Any idea where he is located?"

Dick shook his head, thinking nothing of the question while Duke pondered why Damian would be looking for Tim.

"No, baby brother. I haven't."

"Same. What are you looking for him for?"

Damian just stared at Duke before walking out. That drew the darker male's curiosity. Which egged him for some answers. 

* * *

  _(4:13 PM)_

**DUKE: Uh... So Damian is asking for u?**

**DUKE: y?**

TIM: Oh fuck...

TIM: Tell him I'm in China or something!

**DUKE: I told him I didn't know where u r.**

TIM: KEEP IT THAT WAY! I NEED HIM FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!!

**DUKE: But y? I gotta know.**

TIM: Damian is being WEIRD, that's why!!!

**DUKE: Weird how?**

**DUKE: Usually he's trying to kill u.**

TIM: And he's not!

TIM: That's how he's being WEIRD! It's scary and I don't like it!

**DUKE: Wait! He's being nice 2 u?**

TIM: This morning.

TIM: Did he say what he was looking for me for?

**DUKE: No. He just walked out.**

TIM: I think he's plotting or something.

**DUKE: Because he is being nice 2 u? ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

TIM: Damian is never really nice to me.

TIM: Which is a sign for the end of the world if he is.

TIM: He's planning something. I know it!

**DUKE: Maybe he isn't.**

**DUKE: Maybe he really just wants to get along with u.**  

* * *

Tim had stopped there for a moment, digesting what Duke guessed, via text. Would Damian actually do that? Get along with him because he wants to? No prank, no personal gain. Just... acceptance.

Damian probably did want to make amends with Tim. Put their rivalry behind them.

* * *

TIM: ...maybe. It still freaks me out.

**DUKE: I'm a little spooked myself. Where r u BTW?**

TIM: With Jason. We left for donuts and we're on our way back.

**DUKE: DONUTS!!!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's obvious as to who is who!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank those who have kudos to this story and the others. Motivation!

_(4:36 PM)_

**D. Gray: Luke!**

**D. Gray: Luke!**

**D. Gray: LUKE FOX!**

**D. Gray: ANSWER ME!**

L. Fox: Dick! What the hell do you want?!

**D. Gray: come 2 the manor! we got donuts!**

L. Fox: Busy!

**D. Gray: But donuts! Timmy & Jay got ur fav too!**

L. Fox: The blueberry ones?

**D. Gray: yes :)**

L. Fox: On my way!

L. Fox: Make sure Jason doesn't eat them all!

**D. Gray: it's Titus & Ace u got 2 worry about.**

L. Fox: Please keep them away from MY donuts!

**D. Gray: I make no promises! (　^ω^)**

L. Fox: WELL, MAKE THEM!!!

* * *

Tim watched as Dick swiped the bag of blueberry donuts swiftly from the table. Titus and Ace whined at their tasty lost, but Duke gave them some other donuts to appease them.

"Dick?"

"Luke is on his way for them, so I'm saving them.", the older cheekily declared before sipping his frappuccino.

"And I'm here for them!"

Jason, Duke, Tim and Dick could only blink once before Luke zoomed into the room and aimed for the donuts out of Dick's hand.

"Thank you!"

"You and blueberry donuts.", Jason teased.

"They're damn good, Jason. Damn good.", Luke voiced sternly, mouth already taking a bite of a donut.

"Oh Luke. Hey, you know your name rhymes with Duke's?", Dick gasped.

"Dick, you're so weird.", Duke giggled.

"We're all weird in our own special way! Like Tim can sleep with his eyes open while eating marshmallows."

"That's a fucking skill!", Jason praised, bowing to Tim who blushed.

"Shut it."

"Well, I see you all are here, my brothers.", a new voice piped up.

The older boys glanced over to see Damian stroll in, Alfred the Cat on his head. He came to the table and gotten one of the plain donuts, offering it up to the feline who licked at it.

"Dami!", Dick smiled. "Tim and Jason brought donuts and coffee! Want some?"

"You had too much sugar and caffeine, big brother.", Jason sighed. "Do you want to be locked in your room until the sugar rush wears off?"

"Nnnnnooooo.", Dick teased with a grin.

Duke took two steps back from him.

"Jason, that will take hours.", Luke laughed.

Damian had stepped past him to Tim. The older boy gulped as the younger Wayne came closer. He looked for any sign of threat, but with Alfred on his head... I'm talking about the Cat... Damian didn't look so threatening.

"Timothy, I was searching for you earlier. Where were you?"

"Um... Well... I was with Jason. You know... Donuts... And... yeah..."

Truthfully, Tim was a bit anxious on what Damian would do.

"Oh. Just wondering."

"Wait. 'Timothy'? You're on first name basis with him?", Jason questioned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing for you be to concerned about. Timothy, follow me please."

And with that, Damian left the room. Alfred now sitting on the floor between Titus and Ace.

Tim could only stare after Damian's form, deciding to listen before shooting a pleading look at the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L. Fox - Luke  
> D. Gray - Dick


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning you all that not all the chapters will include texting, or not all chapters will include actual content, like it will just be texting.

"Should... should we go help him?" Three glances met with concerned brown one. Luke stopped in mid-bite of his donut."What? I'm just... worried."

"Maybe we should go see what's going on.", Jason suggested. Titus gave a bark. "See? Titus agrees."

"I don't know, Jay. Damian probably won't hurt Tim.", Dick said unsure. 

"But what if he does?"

"Boys, is this some secret meeting I wasn't aware of?"

Luke, Duke, Jason and Dick turned as Bruce made his way over, grabbing a donut from the box.

"Bruce! Tim is being held captive by the demon baby!", Jason whined.

An eyebrow raised on the billionaire's face. "Uh... I didn't recall playing chess was being held captive."

"That's what they're doing?", Duke questioned.

"In the den. They're not even arguing, which is strange, but a relief. So I'm not interfering."

"Oh."

Silence. Pure, deafening silence.

 Yup.

"Um... So..."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Jason, don't you dare."

Pushing back white snow bangs, the younger male smiled. "I'm not doing anything."

"You will."

"I agree with that.", Duke added, beginning his walk out the kitchen. Dick quickly took after him.

"Duke! You got to try it now!"

"I said no, damn it!"

Bruce shot a confused glance to Luke and Jason. "Do I want to know?"

"I'm not so sure myself.", Luke admitted, passing the last of donuts to Titus and Ace.

 "I think it's about some uniform Dickie designed for Duke. I bet it's like his, skintight leather with yellow instead of blue... or that red.", Jason guessed, heading into the direction Tim and Damian went in earlier. Bruce was quick to pull him back by his collar. "What the fuck?!"

"Jason, you're not going to sabotage Tim and Damian."

"But... Argh! Where's Big Blue when you need him?"

"Superman? Why?", Luke pondered.

Jason pointed at Bruce. "So he can take him on a date or something!"

"We're not dating!", the older vigilante protested, surprisingly red in the cheeks.

"Had us fooled."


	5. Chapter 5

Despite Bruce's warning, Jason decided to go ahead anyways to check on Tim, his little brother Tim.

With his close bond with the third Robin, some people may believe Jason hated Damian. On the contrary, he was just cautious around the younger boy.

Jason treated each of his brothers (this including Duke and Luke) differently. He didn't hate any of them.

However, if you claimed Tim was his favorite, Alfred protesting to them having no favorites, he may or may not admit to that.

Tim, he promptly holds belief to, was way too precious for the world. 

And there's no way some grandson of a demonic war lord was going to change that!

"I swear to fucking... huh..."

The duo color haired male came to the sight of the boys he was searching for. Just as his adopted father said, Tim and Damian were engaged in a game of chess. Both were even smiling, amused about whatever that transpired. Jason had stopped at the threshold of the den, not caring about being seen. It didn't matter anyways. 

Relief flew through the older's chest that Tim wasn't hurt, despite the detective always reminding him he could take care of himself. Jason was also a bit humored at how happy Damian looked.

He knew Damian was capable of having emotions like anyone else.

He seen Damian smile before and frankly, it was cute.

Well, both of them were. 

But it didn't change his mind about keeping an eye on the youngest.

That was put on hold though when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from his older brother.

* * *

  _(5:01 PM)_

**DickieBird: Jay! Help me find Duke! (*´ >д<)**

Red Jay: why?

**DickieBird: He is hiding!**

Red Jay: well it must be a good reason.

**DickieBird: It's important though!**

Red Jay: is it about the suit u want him 2 wear?

**DickieBird: yes!**

Red Jay: Then that is y he is hiding!

Red Jay: Stupid!

**DickieBird: but he'll look so cute!**

**DickieBird: Jay!**

**DickieBird: HELP ME!!**  ( ≧Д≦)

Red Jay: $20

**DickieBird: Okay! Just help me!**

Red Jay: we'll start in the west wing.

**DickieBird: thanks!**

* * *

Jason locked his phone and pocketed it, shaking his head at Dick's usage and profound love for emoticons. He expected no less.

With a new mission on mind, mainly for the cash, Jason took his leave, not noticing the younger two boys watching him as he did them before.

"Hm. Todd was watching us, wasn't he?"

"There's no doubt about it, Damian. Now make your move." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DickieBird - Dick  
> Red Jay - Jason


	6. Chapter 6

"Duke! Duke! Little brother, where are you?!"

Alfred could only blink as he watched the oldest of the boys climb on the highest of bookshelves, seemingly scanning the room with a pout on his face. The elder would say it was weird, however he didn't forget what kind of family he was looking after.

"Master Dick, I prefer you get down from there.", he advised, knowing Dick was capable of landing without breaking a bone.

 The acrobat cast a glance down at him. "Alfie, have you seen Duke?"

"Not that I could recall. I reckon he's hiding from you?"

"Yes. I just want to give him a present."

"Ah."

There then was a loud crash, a shout, a smacking sound and a curse.

Dick jumped down from the shelf, following Alfred out into the hall. Alfred frowned at the sight of a large broken vase while the other squealed in delight at seeing a squirming Duke in a frustrated Jason's hold. There was a very visibly red hand mark embedded on his cheek.

"He was hiding behind that huge ass penny  Bruce keeps. You owe me $75 now. Duke slapped and bit me!"

"Let me go, Jason!"

"Hell no! Dick is paying me for finding you and there's no fucking way I'm letting that go in vain."

Alfred sighed. "I would say to watch your language, however I know that's a lost cause.", he voiced, picking up the broken pieces of what used to be a beautiful vase and throwing them into a nearby wastebasket.

"I apologize on Jay's behalf. Now come here, Duke.", Dick smiled, grabbing said boy and carrying him off, ignoring Duke's protesting. Jason followed, whining about his money.

The elder man shook his head, amused at yet another situation he rather not know about.

* * *

 "No! Please!"

"Just try it on! It's not that bad!"

"Get away! Back, heathen!"

"Duke, you're being ridiculous."

"No, _**you're**_ being ridiculous!"

From the corner in Dick's room, Jason sat, grinning and happily counting the money in his hands. He watched as Duke hissed at Dick as if he was Alfred the Cat, the older male trying to get him down from his dresser.

"Duke, please?"

"Hell no! Go away!"

"Just one time! I want to see if it fits!"

"I would just put it on. He'll leave you alone after.", Jason advised, amused.

Duke flipped him off.

That's when Dick jumped him, forcing the black and yellow material he was holding onto the younger.

He didn't care for the now broken dresser.

"Off! Off me! Asshole!"

"Stop struggling!"

It took a while and a couple of hits here and there, but Dick managed to get the uniform onto Duke. He stood back, immune from the scratches and bruises he received. "Oh you look so cute, Duke!", he cooed.

"Fuck you!"

"I'm jealous.", Jason teased.

Duke grumbled, standing with his arms crossed and wearing the one piece suit Dick designed for him. It was similar to the acrobat's finger striped one, except the stripes ran up his arms from the fingers to the sides of his neck. And there was additional stripes around his ankles. Where blue would be it was bright yellow.

"I hate you and I hate life.", Duke hissed.

"Aaaawww! You look like a mini Nightwing! Bumblebee version!", Jason laughed while Dick hugged Duke tightly to his chest.

"You're wearing this for now on."

"No, I won't! I'm burning this!"

Duke freed himself from Dick's embrace, running off to pry the uniform off and indeed burn it. Dick rushed after them, crying about while Jason wandered off to treat himself to something nice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll do two or three more chapters. I'm already working on the next story in the series.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"You're seeing what I'm seeing, right?"

"If you are referring to Master Duke wearing a suit similar to Master Dick's Nightwing suit, then yes. I am seeing what you're seeing."

"Just double checking. The boys have been acting rather... strange lately."

"When are they not?"

"Point taken."

The older men of the Wayne household watched as Tim strolled past, humming quietly to himself. Seconds later, Damian was coming up behind him, taking his hand while glaring back at whoever was following him.

"Timothy, tell Grayson that he can't make us all wear uniforms that correspond with his own."

Dick had came from around the corner, hands on his hips and a pout on his face. It's times like this that Bruce and Alfred wondered if Dick was really the oldest.

"But Dami, we'll match!"

"Our duties as Gotham's protectors isn't a fashion show, Grayson."

"Harley and her gang match."

"I still object to this. Besides, I think Timothy and I should match."

Tim, with a spooked expression clear on his face, glanced down at the younger. "No. We're all sticking our individual uniforms. Besides, we already match with our colors. Red, black and yellow."

"Hm. Not enough."

"We both have capes. Our codenames. Robin, Red Robin."

"There's also Red Hood and Red Robin."

Next thing Tim knew, his hand was no longer being held by Damian's and he was embraced tightly by stronger arms. A face nuzzled in his dark locks. "We're the true dynamic duo.", Jason hissed, growling at Damian.

"Todd, let Timothy go."

"And why should I do that? I'm trying to protect him from you, mini demon."

"I'm not trying to kill Timothy."

"You have on multiple occasions. You dropped him from a dinosaur!"

"I'll drop you from a roof!"

"Tim-ber is my brother! My partner in crime and justice!"

"My grandfather has shown interest in adding Timothy to the League of Assassins. So I own him."

"Like hell you do! He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Tim whined, tears going down his cheeks while Jason and Damian practically played tug-o-war with him. The younger detective looked at Dick. "Please... help me...", he cried.

Dick rushed over, plucking Tim out the other two's grips. He glared at them, putting Tim behind him protectively. "Shame on both of you! Shame! Tim is everyone's brother! And no fighting over him! Tim is owned by no one! He is an independent man who don't need a man!"

"Uh... Dick?"

"Shush, baby brother. Big bro, Dick is throwing punishments."

Alfred and Bruce covered their mouths from laughing. By now, Duke, Luke and the three pets showed up.

Dick pointed up the stairs, still glaring at Jason and Damian. Both with dark clouds on their heads. "Go to your rooms and for the rest of the day you think about the proper apologies you're giving Timmy tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"But..."

"Understood?"

The two nodded, making their way to their rooms, mumbling and cursing Dick under their breaths.

Duke looked back at Alfred and Bruce, not minding Alfred (the Cat, my peeps) jumping on his head. "Um... what just happened?"

"Just Damian and Jason being territorial. That's all.", Bruce deadpanned, walking off with snacks and a sit down at the Bat Computer on his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just all texting.  
> Also, takes place the following day as the last chapters have.  
> Yes, they all took place in one day.

_(7:00 AM)_

**DAMIAN: Timothy, I would like to apologize about yesterday.**

TIM: Damian, it's 7 in the morning.

**DAMIAN: I'm aware of that.**

**DAMIAN: I wanted to apologize before Todd does.**

**DAMIAN: Grayson did say to give our apologies in the morning.**

TIM: I think he meant face to face. Not over text.

**DAMIAN: Well, I shall do so in front of you physically, too.**

TIM: So I can go back to sleep?

**DAMIAN: Yes. However, you are aware you are solely my brother?**

TIM: I'm your brother. I'm Jason's brother. I'm Dick's brother. I'm Duke's brother. And I'm Luke's brother.

**DAMIAN: I thought Fox would be considered our cousin??**

TIM: We're all family!!! Go back to sleep, Damian!!!  >:(

* * *

_(7: 11 AM)_

**JASON: Timmy. Hope u know I love u with all my heart. <3**

TIM: Jason, it's 7 in the morning.

TIM: Tell me that when I have coffee!

**JASON: okay. but just know I love u more than that fucking demon spawn.**

TIM: NOTED. NOW LET ME SLEEP!

**JASON: ur my little brother. mine first.**

**JASON: just know that.**

TIM: Are you and Damian in some competition over me?

**JASON: it's not a competition when I already won, baby bird. ;)**

TIM: It's too early for this!

* * *

   _(11: 26 AM)_

**Duke: LUKE! GET YOUR ASS 2 THE MANOR NOW!!!**

Luke: Nope!

Luke: My ass is staying home!

**Duke: Luke! Please!**

**Duke: Damian and Jason are trying to kill each other!**

Luke: Hm. That escalated quickly.

Luke: I'm glad I don't live there! 

**Duke: I'll pay u.**

Luke: Not even putting my life on the line for money.

**Duke: You have the Batwing suit!**

Luke: Good point but still not coming!

**Duke: Please? I'm begging here!**

Luke: No!

**Duke: Alright fine!**

**Duke: I'll just let Dick know that u r oddly fond of ATLANTIS!!!**

Luke: You wouldn't dare!

**Duke: I especially remember how u said something about blond hair, bright eyes, thighs u would love 2 b in between, future spouse.**

Luke: Alright! I'm coming over!

Luke: Just don't let Dick know. He'll tell Kate, she'll tell someone and onward!

**Duke: I'm glad we see eye 2 eye. (*˘︶˘*)**

Luke: I fucking HATE you! 

* * *

_(12: 01 PM)_

**Big Bro: I'm disappointed in u.**

**Big Bro:**  (▰˘︹˘▰)

Dami: Grayson, Todd had to be aware that I'm superior.

**Big Bro: Tim's disappointed 2.**

Dami: ...

Dami: Playing that card?

Dami: Cold, Grayson.

 **Big Bro: it's true. u r lucky Bruce & Alfred didn't witness it! ** 

Dami: The worst they could do is ground me... Although I admit I fear Pennyworth a little.

Dami: And why are you texting me? You could have told me this face to face.

**Big Bro: yes but I couldn't b mad at u when I look at ur adorable face.**

Dami: I am not adorable, Grayson! I am 14 years old!

**Big Bro: And adorable! (　^ω^)**

**Big Bro: but u & Jay still are apologizing 2 Timmy!**

**Big Bro: AGAIN!**

**Big Bro: AND 2 EACH OTHER!!!!**

Dami: I will do NO such thing!

**Big Bro: u will b or do I have 2 get Alfred?**

Dami: FINE! I'll apologize!

**Big Bro: I knew u would, Dami! :)**

Dami: You're evil, Grayson! Evil!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Bro - Dick  
> Dami - Damian
> 
> Everyone else is pretty obvious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one. This one is also all texting.

_(1:13 PM)_  

**Todd: I'm just gonna say I'm sorry 4 shooting at you.**

Wayne: I guess I can forgive you, Todd, if we can come to an agreement.

**Todd: what's that???**

Wayne: We both agree to not allow any harm come to Timothy. We protect him.

**Todd: okay. I can agree 2 that.**

Wayne: Good. Therefore, I apologize, too.

**Todd: forgiven, demon brat.**

Wayne: Shall we go apologize to Timothy now as well?

**Todd: might as well since we formed a "truce".**

**Todd: why do u use some proper grammar and capitalization in text?**

Wayne: Habit.

**Todd: Tim texts this way 2.**

Wayne: I believe he's in the library.

 **Todd: then let's get to it!**  

* * *

_(1:20 PM)_

 

**Duke: So I just saw Jason & Damian walking 2 the library together...**

**Duke: Should we b concerned? (⊙＿⊙)**

Dick: if I wasn't b4 I am now. 

**Duke: They're not trying 2 kill each other!**

Dick: well, they must have apologized to each other!

**Duke: This day keeps getting weirder n weirder...**

Dick: I told them 2! relax, Duke!

**Duke: I guess it's better than them breaking another table.**

Dick: they were close 2 breaking that table...

Dick: Good thing Luke showed up! ＼(^o^)／

**Duke: He had 2. I bribed him!**

Dick: how much???

**Duke: $0**

**Duke: Blackmail, dude. Can't tell u what tho.**

Dick: phooey! :(

Dick: should we go follow Jay & Dami?

**Duke: Let's!**

Dick: btw, u didn't have 2 burn that uniform. I worked hard on it!!!

**Duke: It was unbelievably tight, Richard!**

**Duke: No one would wear that!**

Dick: I'll try again then! ╮(╯▽╰)╭

**Duke: Please no!**

Dick: already redesigning!

**Duke: I'll tell u the blackmail I got in Luke!**

Dick: Okay!

 

* * *

_(2:07 PM)_

**D. Gray: so...**

L. Fox: What?

**D. Gray: got anything 2 tell me?**

L. Fox: Should I?

**D. Gray: IDK**

**D. Gray: but I heard u r hiding something.**

**D. Gray: ;)**

L. Fox: I don't...

**D. Gray: u do!!!**

L. Fox: What gives you that damn idea?

**D. Gray: just an instinct...**

**D. Gray: ;)**

L. Fox: Stop that!

**D. Gray: Luke, spill it! I know u have a secret! admit it!**

L. Fox: Hhhhmmmmmm.....

L. Fox: Nah!

L. Fox: See ya!

**D. Gray: No!**

**D. Gray: Luke!**

**D. Gray! Luke Fox!**

**D. Gray: don't ignore me!! :(**

**D. Gray: Luke! LUKE!!**

**D. Gray:**  (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

_(2:13 PM)_

**LuketheFox: Did you say anything to Dick about me?**

Jay: no, too busy cuddling little bro, Tim-ster.

**LuketheFox: Okay...**

**LuketheFox: Well, apparently Dick says I'm hiding something...**

Jay: I know nothing about that.

**LuketheFox: Hm. Fine. Okay.**

**LuketheFox: You said u were cuddling with Tim?**

Jay: Demon brat and I called a 'truce'. we apologized 2 Tim and now we're all watching these movies about cars.

**LuketheFox: Pixar's Cars?**

Jay: No. Um... has that one guy...

**LuketheFox: ... Death Race?**

Jay: eh no. Starts with a F.

**LuketheFox: The Fast and the Furious, Jason.**

Jay: Right! Watching the 8th one in the series and Tim here is fawning over one of the dudes. Don't like it.

**LuketheFox: Tim crushing on some dude?**

Jay: just anybody! He's 2 for his innocence to b taken so quick!

**LuketheFox: Guess Superboy better watch out!**

Jay: Exactly! (*´>д<)

**LuketheFox: ... Okay... Um...**

**LuketheFox: I'm just gonna go confront Duke...**

Jay: Wait!

Jay: r u hiding something???

**LuketheFox: No!**

Jay: Fine! Don't tell me but I'll know the others truth soon! Mark my words!

**LuketheFox: Uh huh. Whatever. Go finish your cuddles!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todd - Jason  
> Wayne - Dami  
> LuketheFox- Luke  
> Jay - Jason


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter, however, it's not the last story for the Batfam. I have noticed that you all are aware of that and is already reading the second story to the series. I appreciate that!  
> Thank you!

After the last of the text was sent, Jason locked his phone and reached over to plug it in since it was dying. Once it binged, he turned back to putting his arms around the smaller body next to him. He sighed in content, not caring for the movie that was now ending. He felt another pair of arms snake their way under his, tightening around the somewhat pinched-in waist. Jason looked down, over to the youngest boy. "Um... Damian?"

"Todd, we came to an agreement. So that means I can snuggle Timothy, too.", Damian replied in a heartbeat, glaring at Jason in warning.

Between them, Tim groaned, shifting to be comfortable. "Guys, please remember I'm human. Not an oversized bear. I have to breathe." The grips loosened. "Thank you."

"No fair! Dami, how come you don't willingly cuddle me?!"

The trio caught Dick coming into the den, an unpleased pout on his face. He appeared as a child who got their favorite toy taken away. Damian rolled his eyes. "Timothy doesn't try to smother me, Grayson."

"I don't try to smother you, Lil' D. You're just so adorable!"

"I. Am. Not. Adorable! Grayson!"

* * *

He had knew that Luke was going to come find him sooner or later. His footsteps could be heard the moment he touched the corner. Duke stopped in the middle of the hallway, staring at Luke as he came closer. And of course, there was a frown on his face.

"Hello, Luke."

"Don't 'hello, Luke' me, gremlin. Did you say anything to Dick about me?"

Duke smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. Why?"

Luke knew that the younger was playing games now. "He mentioned me having a secret. Did you tell him about... you know?"

"Weeelllll, I may have told him I had blackmail on you to get you to stop the fight between Jason and Damian. I also may have told him if he didn't make me another uniform I'll tell him what the blackmail is."

"The fuck?! Duke!"

"I haven't told him about it though! He doesn't know about your little crush on you-know-who."

"Great...", Luke deadpan. He looked down to the floor, sighing. "Yet, just what I need. Dick Grayson, of all people, to know there's some blackmail on me."

"Hey, if anything, if you did tell him he might just try hooking you up."

"No."

"Oh come on! Every time we go see the Team you pine!"

"Can you blame me? Have you seen that embodiment of perfection?!"

Duke thought about it before nodding in agreement. "Alright. Alright. You got me there. But still, tell Dick."

"No. He's a terrible matchmaker."

"Maybe. But still. I think you have a shot."

"I suddenly don't know what you're talking about. Well, I'm gonna go watch a movie with the others while drowning myself in Pepsi."

Luke turned on his heel and began walking away. Duke scoffed in disbelief.

"Damn it, Fox! You can't hide from your little crush forever!"

"I can!"

Eventually, Duke decided to let it go... for now... and followed Luke to where he was headed. The two had stopped by the kitchen, Duke grabbing a bag of marshmallows, and settled into the den. Since Damian was still refusing to go cuddle with Dick, there was still space on the other couch where the eldest sat. Luke took the once vacant spot while Duke sat at the feet of Tim, who was overly happy that Duke offered some marshmallows.

Expressively, Tim grabbed about ten of them and shoved them in his mouth. Damian scrunched his nose up in displeasure.

"Timothy, you could choke like that.", he warned.

The older boy just looked down at him before turning back to the screen, still eating the marshmallows without any care.

* * *

Bruce and Alfred had come home to a surprisingly quiet house later that night. They weren't going to make assumptions since that meant anything.

Damian could have finally poisoned the boys and run off.

They're hanging out, possibly terrorizing another member of their family.

Fighting some crazy villain.

Catching a plane to Metropolis or Smallville.

Who knows?

"Boys? Boys?!", Alfred called out, Bruce trailing behind him, searching about.

The two eventually came to the den and was somewhat taken back at they saw. On the floor laid Duke and a couple bags of empty marshmallow bags. On one couch was Dick and Luke. Luke was sitting up, head propped up in his hand strategically and Dick laid out on the remaining space, which was most of the couch. On the other was Damian, Tim and Jason. Tim was secured in the middle, resting on Jason's shoulder while Damian's head was on his lap. All boys were sleeping, snoring or mumbling quietly and calmly. Titus, Ace and Alfred the Cat were also present, the three pets settled by Duke's feet sleeping.

Alfred quickly took pictures, Bruce standing there smiling.

"Hey, Alfred, don't they look adorable?"

"Indeed, Master Bruce."

Silence.

"... bet they'll wake up screaming tomorrow morning."

"I don't doubt it."

* * *

 

And as the two predicted, drinking tea and coffee, that following morning...

"DICK, GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FUCKING SIDE!"

"HANDS OFF, TODD!"

"FUCK YOU, DEMON BRAT!"

"I THOUGHT YOU CALLED A TRUCE?!"

Alfred sighed, putting down his tea. He exchanged a dull glance with Bruce who continued drinking his coffee. The billionaire had stopped for just a moment, shaking his head. "Let them get it out their system this time."

"OH MY GOSH, JASON! PUT DOWN THE CAT!!"

"MEOW!"

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Texts From 'A Little Dilemma'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148183) by [EpicKiya722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722)




End file.
